


Invisible

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [55]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt No Comfort, Prompt Fic, Self-Hatred, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes, Yuri wishes he could be invisible.[Prompt 55 – Invisible]





	Invisible

Sometimes, Yuri wishes he could be invisible. After all, if he was invisible, no one would be able to see him. And if they couldn’t see him, then no one could look at him and doubt his masculinity, or accidentally misgender him.

And… and he wouldn’t be able to see himself either. He wouldn’t be able to stare at himself in the mirror, hating his curves and chest and everything wrong about his body.

To be honest, lots of things would be easier if he were invisible. But of course that’s never going to happen. Unfortunately, humans can’t become invisible.


End file.
